


Moon Garden

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  MatureGenre: Romance, hurt/comfortPairing: Elias Goldstein x Liz Hart,  Elias Goldstein x Luca OrlemSummary: Elias and Liz go back to Lunaria Region to find out if they were really meant for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Elias Goldstein had brought that the train ticket for Lunaria Region for three days off, as both him and Liz Hart walked to the train now. Elias Goldstein handed the tickets to the person for them both to get onto the train, as they went onto it. Liz Hart got on and took the window seat as Elias Goldstein sat down right next to her. Liz Hart smiled, as she looked out the window, others had boarded the train as well. Though oddly Luca Orlem boarded it too, but he was too busy staring out the window to notice the other two.

The train kept going, before it finally stopped once it arrived to the Region, as Elias Goldstein got up and took Liz Hart's hand, as they both left the train together. They reached the town easily enough too, as they looked over the stalls there.

“Want anything?” Elias Goldstein asked to Liz Hart.

“Looking around, we still got the moon necklaces. I also still got the moon ring. I wonder if it will glow like last time.” Liz Hart replied.

“Well, the people here said if it does glow again, then we do belong together.” Elias Goldstein admitted, as he glanced towards her.

“I really hope it does.” Liz Hart said then.

Elias Goldstein gave a nod, before he took her hand again. “Let's go to the Moon Garden.” Elias Goldstein suggested, as Liz gave a smile and nodded.

They both walked towards the Moon Garden together, though Luca Orlem went to the town as he glanced over one of the stalls. He noticed moon-shaped items, though he didn't want any of those, so he walked to another stall. Luca Orlem say this pendant, he picked it up, then looked to the person who was selling it.

“How much?” Luca Orlem asked.

“For today, it's free, since the moonlight will determine who gets to be with the chosen one or not.” The shop owner replied. 

“Sounds good, thanks.” Luca Orlem replied, rubbing the back of his head, as he put the pendant on. 

The time went by a bit fast, though the people all greeted Liz Hart once she came to the Moon Garden with Elias Goldstein, they all remembered her from last time. Liz Hart smiled, as she talked to some of the people there, often leaving Elias Goldstein standing there alone. Though they kept talking, as Elias Goldstein started to walk about the Moon Garden a little. But, once it came night... the people in the Moon Garden actually thought the moon ring glew again, so they told Liz Hart to dance with Elias Goldstein on the stage again.

“Um... this is still embarrassing...” Elias Goldstein whispered to Liz Hart, as he blushed, though started to dance with her, as he remembered the dance moves still.

“You are a great dancer.” Liz Hart told him, as she smiled.

“You are too.” Elias Goldstein told her, as he smiled.

Oddly, in the town Lunaria at night, the moonlight hit down onto Luca Orlem's pendant causing it to glow, no one else was around to notice it. Heck even Luca Orlem wasn't paying attention to it, as he just walked to the Moon Garden, once it stopped glowing. He glanced around, before noticing the stage, as he saw Elias Goldstein dancing with Liz Hart.

“What's going on here?” Luca Orlem asked.

“You aren't allowed over here.” A towns women told him.

“I was just curious to what was going on.” Luca Orlem stated.

“Well, like last time, the moon ring choice Liz Hart and that means she is to stay with the guy she picked.” The towns women remarked.

“Oh...” Luca Orlem said, as he looked to them dancing again, before he turned away.

Luca Orlem sighed and started to walk off now, though Liz Hart noticed him, as she wondered why he was here for. Out of all the people to come here, it had to be him, Liz Hart thought to herself slowly. 

“Hey, Luca.” Liz Hart said, as Elias Goldstein even looked off the stage when she called out to Luca.

“Oh hey...” Luca Orlem replied, as he looked back to Liz Hart, she stopped dancing and got off the stage.

“What are you doing here?” Liz Hart asked.

“No reason it seems, well congratulations on wining him.” Luca Orlem said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I knew I would be the right one for him.” Liz Hart announced, though her little announcement caused Luca's heart to ache.

“Yeah, see you.” Luca Orlem said, as he started to walk away again. Really what was he doing here?

Though oddly Elias Goldstein got off the stage too now, as he looked at Liz Hart, then towards Luca Orlem. Though, Luca Orlem actually walked off now, but it was strange since Elias had found himself just staring at the way that Luca had gone. It felt weird to him as well, as he glanced towards Liz Hart a little bit, did he have mixed feelings here? Elias Goldstein asked himself. 

“I wonder what is up with him.” Liz Hart said, before she glanced back to Elias Goldstein.

“I really don't know, but I think they want us to dance more.” Elias Goldstein said slowly, as he put his head down as he walked with her back to the stage.

Back at the town, Luca Orlem sighed to himself, as he glanced down towards the pendant he was wearing. Though there was more people in the town then earlier, as Luca walked past them all. It was a bit strange to see it more lively then earlier. Elias seemed to notice that Luca had left, as he glanced towards Liz, as he then left as well. Luca Orlem kept walking until he found a bench and sat down onto it, as an elderly guy came over to him.

“Why are you all alone, youngling?” Marshall asked.

“None of your concern...” Luca Orlem answered, as he lightly played with the pendant around his neck.

“Oh that is glowing!” Marshall explained.

“Hmm?” Luca asked, before he glanced down towards the pendant to see that it was glowing in the moonlight. “But... he has someone.”

“You like this other guy?” Marshall asked.

“Very much, but I doubt he has the same feelings towards me. He was dancing with Liz a moment ago.” Luca Orlem said, as he sighed.

Marshall now walked away, leaving Luca alone in his own thoughts. Then, Elias Goldstein walked by the stalls nearby in the town, as he gave out a soft sigh. Luca Orlem stood up from the bench, but didn't go that far from it mind you... that was when he noticed someone, the one he wanted was walking around. Elias Goldstein held his head down, as he kept walking and then he felt someone take him by the hand, he glanced about and noticed that it was Luca...

“What are you doing?!” Elias Goldstein asked towards him.

“Can we talk in private?” Luca Orlem asked softly, as he let go of his hand.

Elias Goldstein crossed his arms, as he looked back at him a moment. “Why should I talk with you?” he asked, though he did really want to talk... Luca gave a deep sigh when Elias had asked such a thing, before he looked back at the bench.

“Um... Luca?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“What?” Luca Orlem asked, as he glanced towards the ground this time.

“You want to go to the bench, then where would I sit?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he got agitated towards this. 

“Right beside me, of course.” Luca Orlem suggested with a grin.

“NO way!” Elias Goldstein replied angrily, as he even stormed off, but oddly in the direction towards the bench.

“You really need to calm down at times.” Luca Orlem said slowly, maybe the pendant that was glowing had lied? Maybe... Elias already set his heart on Liz?

“I am calm!” Elias Goldstein yelled slightly.

“Alright.” Luca Orlem gave a shrug, as he walked to the bench at sat down onto it.

Luca Orlem gave a sigh, as he watched how Elias Goldstein was acting, the same as always huh? Perhaps he was right, that maybe the one he loved, loved someone else? It probably was true... as Luca looked down, not even bothering to pat the bench at all, besides what would be the point?

“So... what do you have to talk about?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he broke the silence.

“You really do love Liz, don't you?” Luca Orlem asked, as he held the glowing pendant, so that Elias wouldn't notice.

“I...” Elias Goldstein was saying, as he stopped himself, he really didn't love her... he thought he had, but... his heart has always been someone else's.

“You what?” Luca Orlem asked, as he tried to figure out what he hid. No... why would he hide something?

“I well...” Elias Goldstein said, as he sighed now, then glanced towards Luca. “Um... well... say that someone that you know wasn't certain...”

“You aren't certain, or Liz? Or one of your other friends?” Luca Orlem asked, as he gave a small look at him.

“Um... well...” Elias Goldstein tried to say, as he gave a light blush. Then he bit his lip lightly.

“I think I want to head back to the academy.” Luca Orlem replied, giving Elias a weird stare. What was the younger Goldstein trying to get at?

“Nevermind...” Elias Goldstein finally had the courage to say, as he gave out a sigh. “Well, I guess I should get Liz so we can head back as well.”

“Yeah...” Luca Orlem said, as he heard Liz's name brought up. Clinging more to the pendant around his neck now, as it kept glowing.

“See you then...” Elias Goldstein said, as he turned around and started to walk off.

Luca Orlem gave a shrug, but decided to just walk off now. Luca went past the stalls and over to the train station, though he stopped before the small store there. Luca noticed some chocolate candies and figured to buy some for Elias, even if the guy loved Liz... he still wanted to get him something. Luca bought a bag of chocolate candies then, as he also paid for a train ticket back to Gedonelune. 

Liz Hart bought a train ticket earlier and got onto the train before the other's. As Liz Hart sat by the window seat like she usually had done, to get back to the Gedonelune Town. When the train arrived to the town, Liz Hart got off and went to the cart next to the train station. Liz Hart bought three doughnuts with her lune, as she started to eat one of the doughtnuts.

Elias Goldstein sighed, as he walked back to the Moon Garden, but found out that Liz was no longer there... where did she go? Elias walked back out of the Moon Garden and headed to the train station, as he bought a train ticket. Luca also decided to buy a train ticket to go back to Gedonelune Town. Elias Goldstein went onto the train and sat by the window seat, he slightly gazed at the night sky. Though, the night sky seemed to make Elias very sleepy, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Luca boarded the train finally, as he sighed and sat down in a random spot. Or so, he thought anyhow, Luca didn't even notice that he was sitting next to Elias. If he had known though, he probably would have held his hand. The train soon moved, since everyone who bought a ticket was on board. Luca Orlem gave another sigh out, as he tapped the seat in front of him. It was amazing that Elias seemed to sleep through this, probably because he was just tired from all the stuff he did. Once the train reached Gedonelune Town, Luca Orlem got off his seat, as he stretched out his arms before he walked to the exit of the train and got off. Elias Goldstein gave a little yawn, as he seemed to wake, since he heard footsteps somewhere... but he never saw who they belonged to. Luca Orlem soon spotted Liz eating a doughnut, as he went over to her. 

“Eating at a time like this?” Luca Orlem asked her.

“Yeah, it builds up my energy.” Liz Hart answered.

“Ah...” Luca Orlem replied, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Elias Goldstein got out of his seat and went to the exit of the train to get off of it. Once off, Elias gave a small yawn by covering his mouth with his hand. Luca Orlem thought how cute Elias was like this, until he spotted Professor Schuyler walking towards them all. What can he want? Luca Orlem asked himself in his mind.

“I got a mission for you three.” Professor Schuyler said with a stern look.

“What?” Liz Hart asked, as she put down her doughnut that she was eating.

“I want you three to find the blue gem. I also heard the Ministry is involved and looking for it as well. I also made sure you can stay in a hotel.” Professor Schuyler announced.

“Sounds good!” Liz Hart replied, as she jumped up and down.

“Liz you get your own room. Elias and Luca... you two have to share a room.” Professor Schuyler replied, as he glanced to the two guys.

“Share a room? No way! Okay... as long as it has separate beds.” Elias Goldstein said slowly.

“It has one bed and a sofa.” Professor Schuyler told Elias.

“I'll take the sofa.” Elias Goldstein replied out.

“Are you sure?” Luca Orlem asked.

“Of course.” Elias Goldstein answered with a small pout giving.

“I get my own room! I'm so excited!” Liz Hart said, as she put the doughtnuts into a bag so she could eat them later.

“You three do look tired after all.” Professor Schuyler admitted.

“I'm not tired.” Liz Hart replied with a yawn giving.

“I picked out your rooms in advance. This one is your room key, Liz.” Professor Schuyler handed Liz a pink key with room 101 on it. “This one is for the one for Elias and yourself, Luca.” Professor Schuyler said, as he handed the blue key with room 313 on it to Elias.

“I know this hotel then...” Elias Goldstein said lowly, as he took the key from the professor.

“Good, then I don't need to show you. Tomorrow make sure to meet up with Klaus.” Professor Schuyler announced, before he turned and walked away now.

“My brother is here?” Elias Goldstein asked, but the professor was no longer in hearing range.

“Well, we better get to the hotel.” Luca Orlem suggested.

“I still get the sofa...” Elias Goldstein said, as he yawned loudly.

“I still think your over reacting here, we can share a bed.” Luca Orlem stated.

“No way!” Elias Goldstein yelled.

“You two, let's just go.” Liz Hart said to them both, as she started to walk.

“Fine, fine.” Luca Orlem replied, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Elias Goldstein sighed as he started to walk now too. Liz Hart soon stopped. “I don't know which way to go.” Liz Hart told them. “I know where it is...” Elias Goldstein said, as he walked before the other two now. “You know, he can be bossy...” Luca Orlem said to Liz Hart. “I can hear you...” Elias Goldstein stated, as he kept walking as Liz Hart giggled. They kept walking, until they reached the hotel finally. 

“I can't wait to see my room!” Liz Hart said excited.

“Least you get a room alone...” Elias Goldstein said, as he crossed his arms.

“Hey, that hurts you know.” Luca Orlem replied, as he sighed.

Liz ran into the hotel's door and went to find her room. In her room was a bed with five pink blankets, even the curtains where pink too and a small pink rug. Liz Hart smiled, as she closed the door, putting down the bag she brought with her with some clothes in it. Elias Goldstein sighed, as he made his way to his and Luca's room, as he opened the door. Luca Orlem went into the room first, as he looked at the bed, which had three blankets on it, then he glanced over to the couch. 

“Are you sure, you want to sleep on the couch?” Luca Orlem asked again, as he waited for Elias to walk inside.

“I told you lot of times already, it still stays the same...” Elias Goldstein muttered, as he averted his eyes.

“Okay, okay.” Luca Orlem said, as he went over to the bed and took off his boots and socks.

Elias Goldstein yawned, as he closed and locked the door, before he walked over to the couch. Luca Orlem grinned a bit, as he took off his shirt, as he took off his belt too. 

“Luca... please don't undress before me.” Elias Goldstein replied, as he shielded his eyes.

“I'm way over here, it's not my fault if you look.” Luca Orlem winked a bit to him.

“There is a bathroom here, you know?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

“You seen me naked before.” Luca Orlem stated, as he watched him leave.

Elias Goldstein closed and locked the bathroom door, as he turned on the light as he started to take off his boots and socks first. Elias Goldstein was glad that him and Liz both brought clothes with them, but he wasn't certain about Luca... though, oddly he started to think over his thoughts.

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Luca Orlem asked slowly.

“I'm fine, I'm just changing...” Elias Goldstein replied, as he quickly got his clothes off now and put his pajamas on. 

Elias Goldstein came out, carrying his uniform, boots and socks in his hands as he placed them neatly next to the couch. Before Elias Goldstein yawned, as he went to lay onto the couch, as Luca Orlem seemed to sigh now.

“You might need a blanket.” Luca Orlem said to him.

“Leave me alone!” Elias Goldstein yelled a bit.

“Fine, fine.” Luca Orlem replied, as he laid under the blankets to the bed.

Elias Goldstein huffed a little, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Luca Orlem wasn't asleep just yet, as he took the blankets off of himself and got off the bed. Luca Orlem than took one blanket off the bed as he quietly walked over to Elias Goldstein as he slept on the couch. Then, Luca Orlem placed the blanket over Elias Goldstein, before he quietly walked back to the bed. Once back to the bed, Luca Orlem stretched, before he went back onto it then placed the two remaining blankets over himself as he soon dozed off.

(the end to chapter one, chapter two has Shounen-ai in it, so read it if you are into that sort of thing...)


	2. Find the Blue Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Rating: Mature  
> WARNING: Shounen-ai  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Elias Goldstein x Luca Orlem  
> Summary: They go around town to ask for a blue gem

Chapter Two: Find the Blue Gem

In the morning, Elias Goldstein was the first to wake, finding a blue blanket over himself. Elias Goldstein glanced towards Luca Orlem on the bed, knowing that the green haired man must have covered him last night. Elias Goldstein took the blanket off of himself, as he got off the couch. Elias Goldstein than walked over to the bed to place the blanket onto it, before he walked back over to the couch to get his uniform. Elias Goldstein soon went into the bathroom, as he locked the door as he soon changed out of his pajamas and into his uniform. Luca Orlem woke after he heard a door closing, as he rubbed over his eyes. 

Elias Goldstein unlocked the door, as he picked up his pajamas and carried them into the bedroom. Luca Orlem took the blankets off of himself, as he seemed to actually make the bed nice and neat, as Elias Goldstein seemed to stare at him in disbelief for a moment. Elias Goldstein soon shook his head, as he came back to his senses as he put the pajamas onto the ground neatly by the couch. Luca Orlem went over to his clothes, as he yawned before picking them up and heading to the bathroom. Elias Goldstein shrugged as he left the room, waiting for Luca Orlem to finish so they can leave the hotel to meet up with the others this day.

Finally Luca Orlem came out of the bedroom, as Elias Goldstein and Luca Orlem started to walk together to the front of the hotel. Liz Hart seemed to be waiting for them two, as she smiled really big to them.

“How did you two sleep?” Liz Hart asked.

“I rather not say...” Elias Goldstein commented, as he averted his eyes.

“I slept really good, actually.” Luca Orlem replied.

“I slept very well. I hope we get to come back to this hotel some day!” Liz Hart said excited.

“I don't know if I want too...” Elias Goldstein said slowly.

“I rather sleep in the achieves back at the academy.” Luca Orlem stated as Liz Hart and Elias Goldstein both looked to him.

Soon, the three of them met up with Klaus and Vincent. Klaus Goldstein was the first to walk over to them, with more students who seemed to be behind him.

“Okay, I want Liz Hart, with Yukiya Reizen and Heather on my team. Elias Goldstein, Luca Orlem and Molly Brown or on Vincent's team. If you got a problem with that, too bad.” Klaus Goldstein said in a stern voice.

“Wait... I have to be on a team with Luca?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he crossed his arms.

“Do you got a problem with that?” Luca Orlem asked, as he sighed.

“Let's get some information.” Klaus Goldstein stated, not paying attention to his younger brother.

Elias Goldstein sighed, as he went over to Vincent Knight with the other two. As they walked, Vincent Knight noticed a food stand. Klaus Goldstein's group kept walking though... so, this was odd to the others.

“Why are we stopping for?” Elias Goldstein asked with his arms crossed.

“You can buy food or drinks. I'm sure you're hungry by now.” Vincent Knight replied out.

Luca Orlem watched as Liz Hart walked past them, his eyes reminded on her. Though Luca quietly thought to himself if he should follow Klaus's group instead, but he did stay put where he was. Elias Goldstein huffed now, before he went over to the food court, just to get his mind off of things, though oddly Luca seemed to take notice as he watched the younger man. 

“Go ahead and buy something.” Vincent Knight said again.

“Fine, fine.” Luca Orlem said, as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the food court too.

“What would you like?” The shop owner asked Elias, since he was the first at it.

“Um... well... a slice of pizza, um... with pepperoni, cheese, sausage and pineapples and um... some Pepsi.” Elias Goldstein stuttered as he nodded his head.

“So just one slice of pizza? Also what size of cup for the drink?” The shop owner asked him.

“I will take three slices of pizza with just pepperoni and chesse.” Luca Orlem replied, as he thought to himself slightly.

“Um... just that one slice and a medium sized cup.” Elias Goldstein answered.

“Alright, both your orders will be made right now.” The shop owner said, as he smiled.

“Hey and I also want a medium sized strawberry shake please.” Luca Orlem said then. 

“Coming up too sir.” The shop owner smiled again, as he went to work.

“So... why are you buying only those things?” Luca Orlem asked towards Elias.

“I am not that hungry or thirsty.” Elias Goldstein answered with a slight pout.

The shop owner soon got done making their pizzas and handed them each their own. Then the shop owner handed them their drinks after.

“That will be $1.99 lune for the blonde fellow. For the green haired guy, that will be $5.50 lune” The shop owner told them both.

“I actually don't got money on me.” Luca Orlem admitted, though he soon wondered why he ordered anything.

“Um... here.” Elias Goldstein replied, as he handed the shop owner the money over, but it was enough to pay for them both. “You owe me now.”

“What?” Luca Orlem asked shocked, then he noticed that the shop owner let him keep what he just ordered. 

Luca Orlem was very shocked by this, why did Elias pay for his as well? It wasn't like them two were dating either, plus Luca knew Elias sort of liked Liz... or did he? Luca Orlem held his head a bit, due to the thinking, as he looked over at how happy Elias Goldstein looked now. 'He did this for me?' Luca asked himself in his head. Elias Goldstein smiled, as he started to eat the slice of pizza now, though Luca Orlem kept looking towards the younger man. 

“Ready to go to the fountain?” Vincent Knight asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Luca Orlem replied, he still was a bit surprised over all that had happened.

Elias Goldstein kept smiling here, as they walked towards the fountain in the park. Luca Orlem sighed and sat onto the bench there, it could fit two people, that was it though. Luca Orlem started to eat his pizza finally, as he wondered why they had to wait here anyhow. Klaus Goldstein finally came over with his own group, Liz Hart seemed to run over towards them.

“We went to the cafe to eat!” Liz Hart said excited.

“That's nice.” Luca Orlem replied, as he kept eating.

“He's been acting off.” Vincent Knight stated to them.

“Has he?” Klaus Goldstein asked, as he eyed Luca Orlem over a bit.

“I am not!” Luca Orlem responded, even standing from the bench.

“Um...” Elias Goldstein said slowly.

“What brother?” Klaus Goldstein asked him.

“I kind of paid for his items, so that might be why.” Elias Goldstein answered.

“Hey!” Luca Orlem shouted a bit, as he paced by the bench, returning to eating.

“What is wrong with him?” Heather asked.

“I don't know, but we should find out.” Klaus Goldstein remarked.

They stayed around the park fountain for awhile now, as Luca Orlem and Elias Goldstein got done with their food and drink too. It started to get a little dark as well, as Klaus Goldstein looked over them a little bit.

“Alright, now we want Vincent's team to ask the town folks here about the blue gem.” Klaus Goldstein replied.

“Blue gem?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“Yes brother and if they know anything report back at this fountain.” Klaus Goldstein said then.

“Very well...” Luca Orlem said, as he waited for the others.

“Alright, let's go.” Vincent Knight replied.

Elias Goldstein and Luca Orlem both followed Vincent Knight quietly. They soon noticed a lot of townsfolk gathered around a fountain by the other park.

“Have any of you heard about a blue gem?” Vincent Knight asked, as he walked over to the group of people.

“Blue gem? No I haven't, but rumor has it to never step foot in the forest in this town.” Folk Man #1 stated out.

“Yeah I heard that too, since that forest plays tricks on people.” Towns Man #2 replied.

“Also, I never saw anyone return once going inside.” Towns Lady said slowly out.

“We are not here about some folk lure.” Vincent Knight told them.

“Fine don't believe us.” Towns Man #1 said, as the group headed off now. 

Vincent Knight walked onward, as he soon got a bit close to the forest. Luca Orlem stretched his arms out, as he was starting to get bored fast. The forest seemed to have a barrier over it, so Vincent Knight thought those towns people were trying to mess with him. Before they reached a house in the town that had two before it, they seemed to be talking among themselves. Vincent Knight oddly walked over to them, as he patted one of their shoulders.

“Excuse me sir?” Vincent Knight asked.

“Yes?” The old man asked.

“Do you know anything about a blue gem?” Vincent Knight asked him.

“No, but I heard that forest is haunted... haunted I tell you!” The old man yelled as he seemed to even shake his cane a bit in the air.

“Okay... enough about some forest.” Vincent Knight replied, as he started to get annoyed.

“Maybe, there is no such thing as that gem?” Molly Brown asked.

“There is too and we need to find it!” Vincent Knight exclaimed.

But, he didn't know how wrong he was, or what venture awaited them all... or well, some of them.


End file.
